Different
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Bella is a vampire. But she is different for two reasons. She has a heartbeat and she was born not turned. She can also reproduce. And when the Volturi find out about her... And how do the Cullen's fit in to this? *Currently being rewritten as Eternally with a brand new plot and story line.*
1. Chapter 1

I was different. There is no way around it. From the time I was born, I was not an ordinary child. I am impossibly strong and fast. I have brilliant gold eyes and I am more beautiful then any human. I am not human. My diet is that of a vampire. I am a vampire, in all ways but two.

The first thing that separates me from, the classification of a regular vampire is that my heart beats, despite the lack of blood flowing in my veins.

The second thing that separates me is the fact that I was never human. A regular vampire has to be bitten to gain what I have, I was born this way, and nobody knows how it happened. It started a thousand years ago.

Over a thousand years ago, a child was born; a child that baffled the Volturi and caught the supernatural world completely off guard. She was against every supernatural possibility.

She was born to two humans. She did something no one thought possible. She was a vampire in almost every way possible, like me, so they were all surprised when she had a baby. She was almost a thousand years old when I was born.

She was killed when I was eight, forcing me to live in human society. Forced to act and live as a human. Forced to hide what I am. I was forced to hunt in secret.

But, that was better then the alternate. I know if I let my self go long enough, I might turn someone at my orphanage into a meal. I am a week away seventeen years old and I only have to stay in this place for one week and one year.

Since I don't sleep, I find myself bored at night. There are only three nights a week I can actually sneak out and hunt. Monday, Wednesday and Saturday and that is only because Lynn is in charge those nights. Lonnie the other supervisor checks up on us clock wise, Lynn checks us once at midnight and goes to sleep for the night.

Right now, I am doing my Monday night hunt. I hunt animals, my mother taught me as soon as I learned how to walk. As soon as I got rid of my "supper" from earlier in the evening, I began to hunt.

The unfortunate thing about pretending to be human was I had to eat the horrible stuff humans call food. I went home and climbed up the tree like usual, I crawled into my bed, all at vampire speed. There was no chance of any of the humans seeing me move, they have enough trouble seeing me in proper light, when I go at my quickest speed, and they won't even know I was ever gone. I leave at midnight and come back at around three o'clock, before any one wakes up.

I arrive back at three and do what I usually do, I pull the covers over my head, curl up and read until six, when I get up, stretch and pretend I was actually asleep for the whole night.

Forks was a small town and by no standards interesting but thankfully there is very minimal sun, so I don't have to pretend to be "sick" as much as I would have if we lived in California.

I went downstairs where I found Ann Marie sitting at the table, she had her face in her coffee and was staring at her news paper.

"Oh, jeez, Bella, can't you make noise when you walk?" she said in her usual cheerful voice.

I shrugged simply and gave an expression that told her there's not much I can do about it.

"Bella, you will be the first to know, there are five new kids starting your school today," she said cheerfully.

"Five? Are you sure?" I asked. It's rare for Forks High to get _one _new kid but five is like an anomaly. I shrugged, knowing it would be the subject of gossip until the next new person comes to town, which might be years. Those poor fools, I thought to myself.

I went into the kitchen and poured a scarce amount of cereal, to pretend I had gulped most of it down while I was in the kitchen.

By the time I got to school, I was restless. As curious as I was to see the new people, I was also dreading going to school. I have such intense memory that I'm pretty sure I could ditch the whole year, show up only for exams and still pass with a higher average then the combined school.

I rode to school on the school bus, which meant I had to start off the morning in a small stuffy space filled with the lustful eyes of boys staring at me and girls glaring at me because of how much attention their boyfriends were giving me.

I rolled my eyes and got off the bus, ignoring the faces that were staring at me. I stopped dead when I saw the beautiful silver Volvo. It was without a doubt the nicest car in the entire school parking lot.

This must be the car of the new kids.

EPOV

"Emmett, why on earth would you want to wear that to school?" I asked my brother. He was wearing the ugliest sweater I had ever seen in my life. And I'm over a hundred, so I have seen some pretty ugly sweaters.

We pulled into the school with fifteen minutes to spare. I followed my family to the office. Rosalie was currently thinking about all the new hair styles she could do and car pieces she needed. Alice was coming up with a shopping list for everyone in the family.

We went to the office. I cleared my throat and got the red headed women's attention. She looked up at me and her thoughts went from work related to inappropriate in two seconds. She began reminding herself that I was too young for her because her son was older then me. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

She gave us our schedules and gave me a longing glance that she thought I missed. It's thoughts like the ones I am getting from her right now that made me wish I couldn't read minds anymore.

I watched a school bus full of teenagers pull up. I rolled my eyes; all of their thoughts were based on my car. They were trying to figure out our personalities based on the car.

The morning classes were lame. Hearing lessons I heard a over a hundred times was so boring. After I started high school for the fifth time I began wishing I could fall asleep during class.

Plus the thoughts from two girls Jessica and Lauren were making my skin crawl. Jessica's already planning a night with me that involved hand cuffs and loud music. Now I really wished I could turn off my gift.

After lunch I was the first to arrive in the classroom. Mr. Monroe assigned me to a seat and began coming up with ways he could talk to Ms. Polk, the secretary. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the desk.

Then a scent hit me. It was a vampire scent but at the same time, it was completely different. Then a girl walked in. She had long brown hair, gold eyes and pale skin. She looked like a vampire and she walked with as much grace as a vampire, but there was a pulse. It was slow but it was there. How was that possible?

She sat down and there was no denying that the vampire scent came from her.

She smiled nervously at me, as though to tell me she meant no harm. I smiled back and said, "Hi, I'm Edward".

She smiled and said in a voice that melted my dead heart, "I'm Bella".


	2. Chapter 2

He's a vampire. A vampire; here in Forks. I shouldn't be as surprised as I was but this is the first vampire (other then my mother) I had ever met. And I had no idea how I was supposed to react.

We sat awkwardly, trying to make as minimal contact as possible. He knew I wasn't human. If his senses were anything like mine, he knew the second he saw me.

His eyes were gold like mine and my mother's were… but, I didn't know what that meant or not. But, I could smell animal blood on his breath when he exhaled, so I just assumed he drank animal blood like me. (He's the second vampire she's ever met and she hasn't seen a vampire with red eyes before.)

By the end of class, I stood up and left the class room as quickly as I could. Angela was sitting on the bench by the office when I was leaving. She was wearing a black and blue McDonalds uniform. She had been working there for over a month.

When I asked her why she was working there, she simply replied, "I like my iPhone and my iPhone likes money, so I have to get a job".

I smiled and waved as I went to catch the school bus. But I couldn't help notice that Edward Cullen's eyes were discreetly following me as I left the school.

EPOV

There was something different about Bella Swan. I could not figure her out. I could see from a few kids memories that she has lived here since she was eight and they have memories of her growing up.

Looking through the hallways there are pictures of the students from primary on, for every year the school has been opened. I found Bella's picture and was shocked at what I saw. There was eight year old Bella. She was flashing her extremely snow white teeth, her brilliant gold eyes glowing.

Her eyes were gold when she was eight, that's impossible, that would mean she was turned when she was eight and would still be physically eight. But here she was, physically sixteen or seventeen. I went through the years and watched as Bella's face matured and she grew, yet there were her gold eyes and pale skin.

I was baffled. I went to the parking lot where my Alice and Jasper were waiting by my car. I opened the car for them and they climbed in.

Alice was blocking me from her mind. She was humming Glee show tunes in her head. I tried to pry into her mind.

_Don't think about it, brother dearest, you will find out when it's time._

"Annoying pixie," I muttered, she stuck out her tongue and went on to Rocky Horror Glee Show.

Jasper shrugged, as though to say he had no idea what was going on.

"Sorry, she's been like this since first period," he said, clearly trying to send calming waves to her.

When we got to the house, I made a beeline for Carlisle's office. As much as I was curious to find out what Alice was hiding from me, I was more curious about Bella.

Carlisle was busy reading something when I barged into his office. I looked up and upon seeing my face, he knew something was up.

"What can I do for Edward?" he asked, his voice was calm as usual. After living with Emmett in his house, it takes a lot to get past his calm attitude.

"There's this girl at school, I'm pretty sure she's a vampire, she's pale, she has gold eyes and she's just as graceful as us," I started, trying to rip the band aid off.

"If her eyes are gold, she must not be a threat," he started.

"But, there's more. She has a pulse. It's weak but it's there," I said, now getting his attention. He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him.

"There's still more. From what I've gathered from a few of the humans minds, she has lived in Forks since she was eight and from the class pictures in the hallway, she has had here gold eyes and pale skin since she was eight but right now, she is physically sixteen. How is that possible, vampires don't age?" I asked.

And for the first time since I became a vampire, I found from Carlisle's mind that he didn't know the answer to my question.

SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I HAD TROUBLE COMING UP WITH ON IDEA FOR A CHAPTER AND WE LOST INTERNET FOR A WHILE, BUT NOW I'M BACK.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

The bell for class the next day rang at its usual time. I grimaced as the sound assaulted my sensitive ears. I went to my first class and the first thing I noticed was Mike Newton leaning against my desk. I could almost smell the lust pouring off him.

"H-hello Bella," he said in a shaky voice. I mentally rolled my eyes. This has been going on every day since eighth grade.

"Mike," I said formally trying to go around him to get to my seat. His pulse picked up when I said his name.

"Will you go to semi formal with me," he said, his voice turned squeaky on the last word. He cleared his throat and tried to pretend it didn't happen.

"I can't Mike, I have plans," I said. "I'm going to Seattle that night," I blurted quickly. He sighed and his eyes dropped.

"Oh," he said, his voice was quivering slightly.

Oh, please don't cry. Human tears _stink_. Think…

"Why don't you ask Jessica, Mike? She would love to go with you," I said, hoping silently to myself he would go away. His scent was starting to get to me a little bit. I smiled and said, "Okay".

He walked away saying something along the lines of; ladies just can't resisit the M-Man. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Ann Marie would get a good laugh at this over dinner tonight. _Dinner_, I shudder at the thought but there's no way out of it. I didn't want them monitoring me for potential eating disorders.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Last period, I went to biology. Edward Cullen was sitting at our table already.

I sighed mentally to myself and sat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Edward, you must be Bella," he said extending his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and shook it firmly. He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart skip a little.

"Yes, that's me, how do you like Forks so far?" I asked, smiling slightly despite myself, his smile was catching.

"It's nice here, quiet and the people are friendly," he said his tone was cheerful but I could hear a slight edge of guard in his tone.

"Where did you live before?" I asked, trying to be careful not to pry.

"Alaska, but my family and I found there was more places to camp here," he said, his voice was now carefully calm.

I smiled, getting his unintentional message.

"What about you?" he asked suddenly. "How long have you lived here in Forks?" he asked, his tone was genuinely curious.

"I have been here since I was eight, when my mom died," I said, trying to keep the quiver out of my voice as the horrible flashbacks threatened to return.

"I'm sorry," he said his voice sincere. "Do you stay with family?" he asked, his tone now more curious then guarded.

"Um, no, I don't have any other family, so I actually live at the local group home. There are ten of us and Ann Marie and Meagan are in charge," I said, quietly. His eyes went considerably wide when I said that.

"And it's safe there?" he asked suddenly and I could tell by his eyes that he himself wished he hadn't said it at all.

"Um…" I started but he cut me off.

"What are you doing tomorrow morning before class?" he asked, his tone had an edge of emotion that I couldn't recognize.

"I'll be in the library," I said quietly. He nodded, "I will meet you there".

EPOV

I got home from school at the usual time. My siblings had gone off to do their own things. Alice had forced Jasper to the mall and Rosalie and Emmett were… I shudder at the thought.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the dining room, doing a jig-saw puzzle at human speed. They looked up at me and could tell I wanted to talk to them.

"Sit down, how was school?" Esme said in her motherly tone.

"It was interesting. Do you remember that Bella girl I told you about, the one who appears to be a vampire?" I started, know Carlisle remembered. He nodded carefully.

"Well, it turns out she lives in an orphanage. I am going to try to find out more information tomorrow".


End file.
